My Little Saiyan
by DarklitStar88
Summary: What happens when Bulma's experiment goes horribly wrong, switching the minds of Vegeta and Goku with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash? Ki-wielding ponies, confused Z-Senshi, and a very, very cheerful and fun loving Vegeta. *shudder*
1. Just your average day at Capsule Corps

Vegeta was not in a good mood. It was one thing that the Woman was forcing him to be his freaking guinea pig in one of her wacky experiments, but it was another thing that she wouldn't even tell him or Kakkarot what it was. He growled and sulked like some kind of spoiled kid as the Woman led him and Carrot-Brain to her oh-so-special secret lab.

He tuned out Kakkarot's incoherent babbling about food and being hungry as he thought about just how in Kami's name he got into this mess in the first place. Oh yeah. That's right. The Woman had threatened to not feed him for a week. Darn baka.

"…And that's why I have never eaten fried chicken in the presence of evergreen trees in years," Goku finished happily. The Saiyan smiled as he realized that they were at Bulma's lab. The blue-haired woman seemed to have not been listening to his story as she unlocked the door with a swipe of her finger.

"Woah! That's soo cool! Can I try?" Goku breathed in awe.

"Oh, sorry, but the whole point is that only my fingerprint can unlock it"

Looking over, the disappointed Saiyan saw Vegeta roll his eyes. Goku looked up, but didn't see anything.

The strange trio entered the lab, one in awe (Goku), one smiling happily, if somewhat wickedly, about what lay in store for the two Saiyans (Bulma), and one looking like he wanted to rip the throats out of his companions (I think we all know who). It was a small, dim room, with no windows and a giant machine smack dab in the center, leaving almost no room on the sides. The contraption was silver, with blue veins running through it. Box-like, it had two pods that looked like they were supposed to hold people. All in all, it appeared to be a dentist's-office-spaceship-teleportation-sci-fi-robot-thingy.

Bulma flipped on the lights, closed and locked the door, and turned to face them. The blue haired girl was in her element. From here on out, she was in charge. She had on a sly smile, and Vegeta could tell the Baka was up to something. Goku just looked around, wondering how the giant machine fit through the tiny doorway.

"Okay boys, now I'm going to ask of you to please step into these pods." As the girl spoke, the two sleek, long glass doors of the human-holders sprang up with a mechanical hiss. Goku happily trod over. Bulma had promised him pasta! He happily stepped onto the machine and into the pod on the left. Laying down, he smiled his Son Grin™.

"Hey Bulma! What exactly is this going to do? Fiddling with something in her lab coat pocket, Bulma gave a jumbled answer that sounded something on the lines of tell you in a minute. He smiled and laid back his head. He trusted Bulma, ever since he first met her. He giggled as he remembered trying to find the dragon balls with her. And then he laughed as he remembered the red ribbon army, but stopped abruptly when the red ribbon army made him think of Dr. Gero, which made him remember Cell. He hated that overgrown grasshopper. Oh well, at least he could beat the android without trying now! Reassured, the Saiyan smiled and started thinking about spaghetti and meatballs.

Vegeta stood, leaning against the wall of the room. His long, spiky hair cast a flame-like shadow, reminding the Woman he was there. As she turned to face him expectantly, nodding towards the right pod, he grimly imagined final flashing her, Kakkarot, the lab, and this whole ridiculous plan into oblivion. But even he wasn't _that_ stupid. Bulma raised her eyebrows and gestured to the other side of the machine again. Vegeta didn't move. The scientist narrowed her eyes and stalked over to the Saiyan Prince, and hissed menacingly to the unnerved man. "No food. Starvation. Weakening. _Never beat Kakkarot_."

Vegeta quickly sprang forward, a slightly frightened expression on his face. "Point taken," he mumbled. Bulma smirked smugly. Worked every time.

As soon as the pod doors had closed on the two Saiyans, Vegeta realized something. Bulma never told them what would happen. The machine started rumbling. He tried to sit up, but some force like artificial gravity kept is head firmly resting on the blue flowered headrest. _What an odd pattern_, Vegeta thought irritably. Just then Bulma's voice radiated through a small speaker next to his right ear.

_*Okay, now the process will begin. I'm not sure if it is permanent or not, hehe! I guess there's only one way to find out! No matter what you do, DO NOT lift your heads! The electron waves could flash terribly out of sync, and transport your minds to the closest magical dimension. Here goes!*_

She must have flipped a lever or something, because the machine hummed louder and lights and dots passed in front of his eyes.

_*Oh my gosh! I forgot! What's going to happen is that you two are going to switch minds!*_

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" yelled Goku and Vegeta loud enough for Bulma to hear them outside of the machine. And that was saying something, considering the glass was 100% soundproof.

_Oh god no! I did NOT sign up for this! DISGUSTING! _

_CHI-CHI'S GONNA KIIIIIIILL MEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Both Saiyans tried to sit up and punch their way out of the glass pods, ignoring Bulma's frantic screamed warnings. Just then, both of their visions went black, and they slumped back unconscious.

ELSEWHERE

The air was streaming past her, the wind shrieking from sheer friction. Tears formed in her eyes and her lips were pulled back from pure speed. Fluttering madly behind her, her tail and mane combined to form a single stream of rainbow. She felt the air flattening around her hooves, levelling into a cone shape.

_Yes! This is it! I'm almost there!_

_"YEEEAAAAAAAAH! GO RAINBOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!"_

The sudden outburst broke Dashie's concentration, and she snapped her neck to the side to look at where the noise cane from. This caused a flurry of tumbling to ensue, and in moments she had her head planted in a cloud… right at Pinkie Pie's jumping, happy, feet. "Whoa, that was AWESOME Dashie! But why'd you stop? Huh? You almost had the rainboom again!"

Popping her head out of the cloud, Rainbow Dash glared heatedly at the pink pony. "Oh my GOD, Pinkie! I WOULD'VE, but you have to go and BREAK MY CONCENTRATION _AGAIN!" _

The innocent, smiling pony continued jumping. "Whoopsie! Sorry Dash! Hehe, but it was kinda funny to see you faceplant into the cloud! Haha, you were all _boooosh! Nyeeeeeeaaaoow…._ BANG!

The blue Pegasus facehoofed as Pinkie imitated her. It was impossible to stay mad at that weirdo.

Then suddenly darkness fell over the eyes of the two ponies, and a searing pain ripped through their brains. They fell to the Earth like stones, unconscious. But it was strange, like they could see themselves falling, like they were detached…


	2. Just an accidental rip in dimensions

Dashie had a serious headache. It was as if her brain had morphed, and was completely different. And now the brain was struggling to line up with her conscious, and the difference was filled with pain. Past her eyelids she could see that there was a light on. She just squeezed her eyes tighter. Rainbow could also make out muffled voices. She inwardly groaned, realizing that she never could get any more sleep at the moment. Grudgingly she opened her eyes. Her sight slowly faded into focus. She seemed to be lying in some kind of hospital bed, in some hospital room.

At the sight of her eyes opening, some other being that she didn't really process gave her some kind of bean, saying something about eating. She blinked and groggily ate it. Her brain wasn't even processing anything right now. She crunched the bean up with her teeth and swallowed it. The Pegasus then closed her eyes to go back to sleep. But suddenly she felt so awake! She felt like she could fly around Equestria five times! She hopped out of the bed, eyes bright with energy. It was then she noticed the beings around her. Humans! They were all humans! _Whoa! Lyra was right! They are real!_

There were six humans around her, a short, black haired dude with six dots on his forehead, two kids, one with purple hair, the other with messy black hair, a cute teenager with spiky black hair, an even cuter teenager with purple hair, and a woman with short blue hair.

"Wha… what happened? Who are you?" Dashie asked confusedly, scratching the back of her head out of instinct. That was weird. She'd never done that before.

There were gasps of horror from the small crowd. The messy haired kid even started crying. The blue haired woman sighed in sadness. "I was right. It seems their souls were ripped from this dimension and swapped with two unfortunate souls from the closest magical dimension."

Dashie stared at the woman in utter confusion. _"What?_ All I know is that I was just flying and Pinkie Pie was randomly standing on a cloud (god knows how) and suddenly WHAM! Unconscious."

As the pony gestured wildly to demonstrate, she looked with bewilderment at her hoofs. Or should she say, hands… "Excuse me humans but do you have a mirror anywhere around here?"

Purple Haired Teen nodded mutely and pointed to a door behind him. Dashie darted forward and hurled open the door with surprising speed and flung herself into a small bathroom with a large mirror.

What she saw then made her blood turn to ice.

A human male stared back at her. He had black eyes and hair that stuck up like the crying kid's. She was dressed in an orange and blue jumpsuit, with some weird symbol on it.

Pinkie didn't like pain. Usually when she felt pain, she just baked some cupcakes or threw a party. But this wasn't emotional pain. It was a headache sort of pain that made her want to fall back asleep. She grunted and went back to daydreaming about balloons.

Suddenly a bloodcurdling yell smashed into her mind and she sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash I didn't mean to take all of the cider!" Pinkie squealed, eyes squeezed shut. She then opened them again. She seemed to be in a hospital. Pinkie stood up, off of the bed. She blinked in confusion. Were those _humans?_ Suddenly she leaped up in the air, smashing into and cracking the ceiling with her head. Unfazed, she called out in joy to Dashie, which she knew to be somewhere around here. She always could tell, something she could never explain. She just kinda… could sense people.

"Heeeeeey Rainbow! I WON THE BET! HUMANS ARE REAL!" Pinkie laughed. "Heehee, my voice sounds all funny."

"_I kinda have my own problems right now!"_ Rainbow Dash/Goku yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Did you eat too many dandelion sandwiches again?" Pinkie asked innocently, "you know they give you indigestion."

Face red, Rainbow angrily shot out of the bathroom and furiously yelled at her friend.

"NO PINKIE IT IS BECAUSE WE ARE TRAPPED IN THE BODIES OF HUMANS!"

Pinkie Pie blinked. "Is that you Rainbow? Am I a human too?"

"YES PINKIE, YES YOU ARE."

"Cooooool! What do I look like?"

"WHY DON'T YOU GO SEE FOR YOURSELF!?"

Pinkie giggled and skipped over to the bathroom where Dashie just was, leaving a fuming Dashie inside a human body and a crowd of dumbstruck humans (and part Saiyans) in her wake. Gohan was in shock, just staring at where Vegeta just left. Goten was just standing there, utterly confused. Chibi Trunks was cowering from embarrassment, Mirai Trunks had a similar reaction to his younger self, Bulma was desperately trying to compute what universe they came from, and Krillin… was laughing his butt off, rolling around on the floor, tears coming out of his eyes.

"They… they've gone insane! Who ever heard of a Goku indecently yelling and Vegeta…? And Vegeta….. Well, acting like that," Mirai whispered.

Just then, Vegeta/Pinkie gave a shout from the bathroom. "AWESOME! My hair is all spiky and I'm a human! AND I'M A GUY!"

The Trunkses paled visibly.

Pinkie/Vegeta bounced out of the bathroom again, stopping at the traumatized group of people. "Hello! My name is Pinkie Pie. I can't believe I'm in a world of humans! This is GREAT! I used to be a pony. But now I'm a human! Back in Ponyville I know everyone, and I mean EVERYONE! So now I'm at this new place and everyone is like _whoa!_ And I'm like _wooow!_ And then I realized that I don't have any friends in this dimension other than Rainbow and so that made me sad and so I decided to make some friends and I thought _how about them over there!? _And so I was like _perfect!_ And so I started to talk to you and I was all "hi, my name is Pinkie Pie" and then I was all _"Omigosh I'm in a world of humans!" _and then I was all…"

"Pinkie, that's enough,"Rainbow/Goku growled.

"Okie Doki Loki!"

Goku had a minor headache. It was nothing, really, compared to his fight with Cell. Now that gave him one heck of a headache. He yawned and opened his eyes. He seemed to be in some kind of… library? _What? _He stretched and stood up. But for some reason, his balance was totally off! So after a few minutes, he got on all fours, which was much better for some reason. _What has Bulma done __**this **__time?_ He thought. He walked over to a pink pony lying on some kind of mat. He realized he had been lying on one of the same.

Suddenly he looked down at his hands… or should he say hooves. _Whoa! This is crazy!_ He dashed over to a window. Looking in the reflection, he saw a blue, rainbow haired pony staring back at him. _Awesome! Bulma's experiment must have turned me into a pony! But where's Vegeta?_

The Saiyan walked back over to the pony. She was fast asleep, she even looked unconscious. Insanely fluffy hair topped her head, with a similar tail. Wanting to know what was going on, Goku shook her awake. The pink pony groggily opened her eyes.

_God I hate Bulma. Geez._ Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. Someone was shaking him. _What just happened? Oh yeah. The Woman just did… I don't know…__** something**__ with that machine._ The being in front of his face slowly came into focus. It looked like a small blue… _horse?_ _Well, I'm still asleep._

"Hey, um, excuse me, but have you seen someone named Vegeta recently?"

Vegeta froze, and looked up at the pony. On closer inspection, it had purplish eyes, rainbow hair, and wings. "How do you know my name?" he growled menacingly. Or at least tried to. Except it didn't come out like that. It came out this squeaky, high pitched voice that made him want to gag. _What the heck?! _Disregarding that, he turned back to the blue pony, who was looking at him with a strong expression on her face. Was it confusion? Fear? Amusement?

"So…. You're really Vegeta."

"…. Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I AM YOU STUPID PONY!"

The horse just looked at him with an odd expression on her face. She started to tear up. Vegeta looked at her alarmedly. He _so _did not have time for this. Then the pony started to shake_. Oh god._ Vegeta braced himself for a random pony tantrum.

Suddenly the pony burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she couldn't breathe. She laughed so hard the floor was getting dented from her pounding on the floor with her hooves. "I DON'T GET IT! WHATS SO FUNNY!?" he yelled.

The pony gasped out a few words between laughing fits. "I-it's me Goku! V- Vegeta! Y-y-you're a pony!"

The Saiyan furrowed his brow and went over to look at his reflection in a reflective window. What he saw made him almost pass out. A fluffy, adorable, pink pony. He was a fluffy, adorable, pink pony. _I am going to kill Bulma._


	3. Just finding out your Dad is Pinkie Pie

**AN. Ohayo! This chapter isn't quite as long, but it was a logical place to stop. The romance spectrum will come in later, but I already have the story planned out so I know there will be some plot twists coming up pretty soon! And BTW if you were wondering Mirai Trunks is here because this is fanfiction. Anything can happen. So I hope you enjoy!**

Twilight Sparkle leapt seven feet in the air when she heard the scream coming from downstairs. She gasped like a goldfish and shot down her wooden stairs. "Oh my Celestia! PINKIE, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"NO I AM NOT OKAY I AM A #*^$ING #^% OF A PONY!"

Twilight gasped as she skidded into the main library. Why hadn't she thought to check on them sooner? And why was Pinkie saying those strange words? They sounded foreign. Rainbow Dash was cracking up. Why, Twilight had no idea. The blue pony stopped and turned to Pinkie. "Vegeta! Language! Hey, sorry about that. My name is Goku, and this is Vegeta. My friend seems to have made a mistake with her new mind – switching device."

Twilight just stood there, unable to speak. Were they suffering from amnesia? But how could that plant false memories in their heads? She ran through over nine thousand theories through her head before she noticed Rainbow trying to get her attention.

"Uh, hey, I promise we're not crazy. But this is all true. So you'd better sit down, it's a long story."

Vegeta/Pinkie continued to swear in the background, some strange phrases even Discord probably wouldn't even know.

"Um… o-okay…" stammered the purple pony. Her mind was racing. They must've gotten a serious blow to the head when they fell! The three ponies walked over to a table (Goku having dragged Vegeta who was still ranting about just how he would murder Bulma in great detail) and sat down.

"Uh, miss purple pony, I still don't know your name."

"Twilight Sparkle."

(Insert long talk scene)

"…. And that is what happened."

Six pairs of wide, disbelieving eyes stared at Goku/Rainbow like she was an alien from another dimension who got trapped in their friend's body. Twilight had wisely decided to invite the rest of the mane 6 over (and Spike of course). Pinkie/Vegeta sat with them reluctantly, arms crossed and glaring at nothing.

"So... You're really a-"

"Yup."

"GUY?"

Rarity looked shocked and disgusted. "Well! I think you should at least be Bubble Berry and Rainbow Blitz! I mean, you're in a mare's body! It's just not proper!'

The rest of the 6 looked at her. "Um... Who are Bubble Berry and Rainbow Blitz?"

"Oh, just some ponies the fanbase made up."

"What?"

"Never mind!"

"So should we just call both of y'all Goku and Vegeta then, to keep from confusin' ourselves?" Applejack asked.

"Sure!" Goku replied happily. She turned to Vegeta. **(AN. I'm going to refer to them as she, to keep from confusin' myself**) "hey Vegeta, while you're in Ponyville, you should lighten up, make some friends! After all, no one can see you and it'd be great experience!"

Vegeta just grunted.

Twilight sat there, a look of relief on her face. The pony was extremely glad they hadn't gone mental from the injury, even if they were actually different poni-err… Saiyans. She hadn't said a word for a long time. "So Goku and Vegeta, you said you swapped bodies with Pinkie and Rainbow right?"

"Yeah…"

"And if your souls are in the ponies' bodies, then their souls have to go somewhere too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So I think it's safe to assume that Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash's spirits are now in control of your bodies, just like you are with theirs."

There was absolute silence.

Vegeta sat there, slowly shaking her head. _No, this can't be happening to me. All of my reputation, relationships, powers, taken over by a frivolous pink party pony. And they won't know what happened! They'll think I just went insane! Of all things that could happen this is the worst possible thing! What if a new evil appears? The entire universe will be annihilated without me and Kakkarot! And, there was something Bulma said… I think it was… 'I'm not sure if it is permanent or not, hehe! I guess there's only one way to find out!' Oh…. Oh Kami…._

Goku gasped. "WHAT? But, that's not good! We have so much power they could destroy the planet by accident!" she yelped. The other ponies also looked distressed at this. What if they never got their real friends back?

Suddenly they all turned to see Vegeta's pink fluffy hair flop straight down in despair, and she collapsed onto the ground. Out cold.

**(AN. BWAHAHA is it just me or does 'Vegeta's pink fluffy hair' sound extremely amusing?)**

A similar conversation had just happened over at Capsule Corps. Fully healed, the Saiyan/ponies told their entire story to the Z-Senshi. Bulma was analyzing data, M. Trunks was sparring with Gohan, and Pinkie, Rainbow, Goten, and Trunks were watching T.V.. Krillen was out being… Krillen. "Ooh, Trunks! Go to the Hub! Its 10:30, they'll be airing the next episode of Mlpfim!" suggested Goten. (Note that the kids did not really understand what the ponies had said, so they haven't yet realized who their new friends are.)

"What's that?" asked Pinkie. "Oh, it's this cool show about talking ponies!" Goten answered.

"Kinda babyish if you ask me," grumbled Trunks.

"Hey, you like it! You're just embarrassed!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up guys, it's about to start!"

_'My little pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be! Until you all shared its magic with me!'_

The two Saiyan ponies just sat there in shock. Well, Rainbow did anyways.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOD! I'M ON A TV SHOW! IM FAMOUS! THIS IS SOOOOO COOOL!"

Pinkie was quite excited with this turn of events, in case you hadn't gathered. The entire time she was staring in fascination. "Whoa, that just happened last week! I wonder where they hid the cameras. Haha, I didn't know Spike was so obsessed with gemstones! He did WHAT with our poor pets?! Aww, Gummy!" It did look quite strange for Vegeta to be doing all this, even though he was being possessed by an evil pink blob of balloons and cotton candy. Just kidding! Pinkie isn't evil unless she's mad.

Goten and Trunks were staring at who they had moments before thought were amnestic fathers of theirs who thought they were ponies, but now considered their idols (more than they did already, that is). "This is awesome Goten! It makes sense! They're Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash just like they said! Their personalities are exactly the same too!"

Goten laughed happily and flashed a Son Grin™. "I know! This is gonna be so much fun! Hey, do you think we should tell your mom we found out where they're from?'

"Great idea. MOM! I NEED TO SEE YOU FOR A SEC!"

Bulma came hustling in, looking disgruntled. "Gosh, what is it Trunks? I was on a lead that might've shown me what magical universe they're from!"

Trunks grinned. "No need mom, we already found out!" he pointed to ten feet away from him, where Pinkie and Rainbow were staring at the television. They'd occasionally (well, if every few seconds is what you mean by occasionally, then it was occasionally) point out something like, "Oh my gosh! I remember the Gala!" or "There's me, flying with the Wonderbolts!" "Umm… Pinkie, that's me." "Whoopsie! Sorry Dash!"

After a few seconds of thought Bulma said, "You're absolutely right! Thank you boys! The universal electron cryptogram lines up perfectly, I don't know how I didn't see this before! But this also means…"

Bulma's mouth curled up in a malicious grin.

"Your father is trapped in the body of a pink party pony until I figure this out."


	4. Just a telapathic soul room

**(AN: Hi! new chapter. It's kinda short, but I really don't care. I've decided to revolve this fanfic mostly around Pinkie and Veggie-chan. But don't worry! there will definitely be lots of Goku and Rainbow action. I'll try to update this Fic around once a week. also, let me know what you want the Saiyan ponies or pony Saiyans to do! So please review, or suggest to your friends!**)

Darkness. That was the first thing he was aware of. With no idea of how long he had just been floating there. Then he realized that his eyes were closed. He opened them. It was still dark. He gently floated to the ground. The figure stood there in pitch black, nothingness, for a total of 3.14159 seconds before a blinding white light flipped on.

"SURPRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE!"

"KYAA!" Vegeta stumbled backwards, his white gloved hands covering his burning eyes. When he regained his bearings, he opened his eyes again. A pink pony was jumping in front of him. He started as he realized that it was the one he was currently possessing. Kind of. Well, the one he was… borrowing the body of.

They were in a small room, one half of it was pink, blue, and cheerful, as if there was a party in place but the guests had stepped out for a second. The other half, the one Vegeta was in, was royal blue, white, and gold. It looked like a mixture of a king's royal chambers, a gym, and a dungeon or some other type of subterranean lair. "Where in Kami's name am I?" the Saiyan prince snarled. He was rather upset, remembering the events of earlier.

"HI, my name is Pinkie Pie. We're in our soul room. Since when the dimensions got ripped, we switched bodies, we now have a telepathic link through our souls. Whenever one of us is asleep, unconscious, or meditating, we can visit each other! But we can just talk telepathically in normal life just by directing our thoughts to each other."

Vegeta didn't know what to say. It seemed ridiculous, but he could tell that she was telling the truth. "… And how would you know all of that? You don't seem like the scholarly type."

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oh, I just read the book over there." She pointed to a mahogany table a few feet away. And it was empty. Pinkie frowned condescendingly "hm. It was there a minute ago. Oh well!"

The Saiyan looked at her incredulously. "So you're saying, that I am in our 'soul room', which we can access by sleeping, and we can communicate telepathically because our souls bonded, and that you learned this all from a book that magically disappeared."

The pony beamed, nodding. "Yup!"

He sighed. Once again she was telling the truth. He could tell probably because of their 'telepathic bond.'

Pinkie sat down and motioned for him to do the same. Grudgingly the Saiyan prince sat down cross legged across from the pink pony. **(AN: I can't imagine that without laughing!).** The pony, Pinkie Pie, smiled. "So, since I'm asleep and you're unconscious, and we don't have anything better to do, why don't we talk about ourselves?"

He groaned. "No."

"Come on…. You know you want to!" the pony gave him the famous Son Puppy Eyes™. _How the heck did she even learn that?_

The Prince hung his head and admitted defeat. Adorable pony + Son Puppy Eyes™ = Vegeta giving in. "Fine….."

"YAAAAAYYY! You can start, if you want to."

"Okay. I am Vegeta, prince of a long lost species of warriors…..

**(Insert long speech of his heritage and life on Earth)**

**(Insert long speech of her background and recent adventures)**

"And do you want to know the best part? SHE COMPLETELY FELL FOR IT!" the two beings were laughing their heads off at Pinkie's story. Even Vegeta was rolling around, almost in tears. Almost. There was just something about the crazy pony that made him feel relaxed. Like he didn't have to keep up his cold exterior and arrogant attitude. Mostly because she didn't know him. If he relaxed around anyone he knew, he would never see the end of it! And because his rival Kakkarot was always one step ahead, he had to pretend. Pretend to be arrogant. Pretend to be strong. Sometimes he'd discover something, but then have no one to share it with. And that was why he made a friend in Pinkie, who could understand everyone thinking something of you.

Meanwhile Pinkie looked like a lunatic, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe, pounding the carpeted ground. It had been a while since she could have a good laugh with someone who didn't already know her. That was one of the reasons why she always wanted to meet new people. Everyone she knew thought of her as just a crazy, happy windup toy. No feelings other than happiness. And so she couldn't tell anyone when she was feeling down. She always had to live up to their expectations. And that was why she was so happy to have met Vegeta. He of all poni – er, people- er, Saiyans, aw whatever. Sentient beings. Could understand always having to hide under a mask.

For a good several hours the beings shared stories, memories, and tips on fighting. But then the room started to fade. The pony explained that one of them was waking up. And with that, the entire room seemed to have been swallowed by a milky fog. And then they woke up.

**(AN: Whew! That was a very difficult chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed ^^)**


	5. Just some ki-wielding Dashies & Pinkies

**(AN: Ohayo gozaimasu! lol, who am I kidding. It's not morning. Konnichiwa! Better. So here is chapter five! Oh and yes Savannah, hopefully next chapter there will be major Goku and Rainbow Dash. (Though not as a pairing... ew.) This is a pretty random chapter, I feel like I'm jumping from idea to idea too fast. Hopefully soon I can slow down my writing a bit more! That is probably my worst writing weakness. (Alliteration!). Note: Darklit-chan is very bad at fighting scenes! -.- shut up computer. Sooo... Yeah. Enjoy!) **

*telepathy*

"talking"

_thinking_

**Rainbow POV**

Rainbow panted heavily, sweat dripping down her face. She felt her heartbeat rising steadily, as her blood pumped through her body faster to accommodate to her physical strain. For the past hour, Pinkie had been teaching her how to fight. Fighting came naturally to both of them because of the new bodies they were in, but Rainbow seemed to have a deeper knack for it. Pinkie apparently had learned this from a telepathic bond with an alien prince (Rainbow had learned to not question Pinkie's reasoning). lol jk. she knew who Vegeta was.

"So now try to hit me! Don't worry, I won't get hurt if you do. And remember to be precise and to keep your center of balance stationed in one spot." Pinkie smiled and stepped in front of Dashie. Rainbow looked at her incredulously. _Is this really Pinkie Pie that's talking? whatever. _She phased out and appeared behind her, swinging a blow to the head before ducking under Pinkie's defensive punch and sweeping her legs out from under her in one smooth motion.

Pinkie jumped up again, and aimed an expert kick to her head. But Dash just caught it, and used the Saiyan Pony's own momentum against her, whipping her around 360 degrees before letting go, and allowing her to fly into a nearby tree. Oh yeah, they're training in a forest. Anyways, Pinkie Pie got up again with an appraising smile on her face.

**Vegeta POV**

From inside her head, Vegeta watched with slight interest as the two exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, Rainbow keeping Pinkie on the defense. _Pinkamena is surprisingly talented, but this Rainbow Dash seems to have an extraordinary natural talent for this. _Yeah, Vegeta calls Pinkie by her full name. Really just to annoy her. _Soon she can actually start learning ki attacks._ He stood up. He was in their soul room currently, and a mysterious book had appeared on the mahogany table. It had explained about a water puddle that was lying innocently on the ground that could make one see into the other's world, like they were watching a television show that starred them as the main characters.

*Pinkamena, I want you to start teaching ki to Rainbow Dash.*

*Okay! How easy should I go on her?* Pinkie Pie replied in a voice similar to that of King Kai's when he talks telepathically. Not her actual _voice_, just that slight distortion effect.

Vegeta snorted. *Please, this kid has such talent you couldn't stand up to her. Don't even try.*

* Aw. Okay.*

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He felt bad for saying it, but Pinkamena was really deluding herself. He sensed the power in Rainbow Dash, and she wouldn't be able to touch her.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Dash! Vegeta says I can teach you ki attacks now." Pinkie stopped sparring with her friend and smiled. "So, ki is an energy that is in every living being. And in order to bring it out, you must-

"I know. Goku told me."

Pinkie watched in awe as Rainbow closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. _I didn't know she could talk to Goku like I can talk to Veggie-kun!_ She then got down into a very familiar fighting stance that most of us know and love very much.

"Ka… Me…."

Pinkie grinned happily. This was awesome! She stood up straight and opened her arms wide to either side, energy crackling through her hands. Then she snapped them shut, so they extended straight in front of her, hands in a claw-like formation.

Vegeta was dumbfounded. This was crazy! Rainbow Dash had a telepathic bond, similar to his and Pinkie Pie's? Now he would teach her everything he knows, and claim the powerful girl as his apprentice or something. Even though _he_ discovered her talent! Pinkamena seemed to be attempting a final flash. How sad. But the other's Kamehameha could do some serious damage! *Pinkamena, you need to get out of there. You could be seriously hurt by that, she's much stronger than you!*

"Ha…. Me…."

*Oh no Veggie, it's quite alright. I can hold her off!*

Before Vegeta could respond, he was blinded with ki energy.

"FINAL FLASH!"

"HAA!"

Two beams of light shot forward and collided in midair. One pink, and one blue. Surprisingly, they seemed of equal strength. Vegeta narrowed his eyes in confusement. It was strange that Pinkamena could match Rainbow in ki energy. Maybe the pony in Kakkarot's body was holding back, not wanting to hurt her friend?

"This is the end, Pinkie! I put all of my power into this attack!"

Okay, scratch that theory.

Pinkie sighed. "Aw, sorry Dashie. I didn't want to do this. FINAL FLASH…"

_"Nooo…"_

"TIMES…."

_"No no no!"_

"TWOOO!"

_"No no no no no no- f_**(friendship is magic!)**_…."_

**(AN: just keeping this PG people.)**

She then sent forth an enormous burst of energy that sent the spiky-haired pony Saiyan flying about three hundred feet back.

She just stood there for a bit, then skipped off to go help her friend.

**Vegeta POV**

He was in utter shock. And by 'he', I mean the innocent fly that just got shocked by one of the ki blasts that was flying around the room. Vegeta was going crazy.

_This is insane! How could Pinkamena have that power? And he didn't see it! If she could face off in a ki attack standoff with Rainbow and win, she must have amazing strength! Although it was nice to see almost an exact standoff like mine and Kakkarot's and the Kamehameha lose. _

**(AN: I'm sorry! I would have had her do a galick gun but I didn't know the stance!)**

**Rainbow POV**

Growling incoherently, the pony Saiyan stood up. That was wicked embarrassing! How could Pinkie Pie have that power? She was supposed to be the strong one! Even her body is stronger!

*Hey Goku, how did I just lose that?*

*Well Rainbow, a similar thing happened to me and Vegeta many years ago. It was that extra burst of energy that broke through.*

*Well, how can I become stronger?*

*Um, train, I guess? But the true secret to real power is to look deep inside yourself, and find your true power.*

*….*

*Rainbow?*

*_Thank you,_ Mr. Philosopher.*

*Oh, is that sarcasm? Piccolo told me about that.*

*Gosh darn it, Goku.*

**~Much Later~**

**Vegeta POV**

A pink sounding pop signaled the arrival of Pinkie Pie. (How can a sound sound like a color? Weird… just imagine the pop sounded pink!). She looked slightly tired, but her cheeks were flushed and she had on a giant grin. Like always.

Since they were both in the Soul Room, they could talk normally. Pinkie grinned wider and stepped forward. "Hey Veggie!"

"First of all, don't call me Veggie. Second of all, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

Pinkie smiled innocently. "Oh, you mean that Final Flash? I was attacking Rainbow Dash!"

"I COULD SEE THAT YOU IMBECILE!"

"Lol, then why'd you ask?"

"WHAT WAS WITH THAT LEVEL OF STRENGTH?"

Pinkie made a face. "Oh. Sorry it was so weak, it's just that you told me not to go full out."

There was silence.

And then….

"SON OF A GUM-CHEWING FUNK MONSTER!"


End file.
